camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris' Cabin
Eris' Cabin Description Eris' cabin is a temple made of solid black obsidian. Living shadows move around the walls and ceiling inside of the cabin. There is one bed on each side of the room at present. In the center of the main room is a glowing replica of Eris' Golden Apple. Messages from the counsellor and lt. Residents Counselor # Victoria Rigg Lieutenant # Sasha Taylor Members # Brent Taylor # Riley Plese # Nicolaus Fleming # Lulu Roberts # Jade Braun # Nero Alverez # Jack Schultz # Kate Grey # MiKayla Vanderbilt Campers up for Adoption #Romancerie Douglas Campers who are not year round # Carina Vizsedo # Anttonette Ushiromiya # Danton Radley # Rylee Lancaster # Reilly Maxwells # Riley Taylor Inactive # Former Members # Ally Mason # Brennan Lancaster (Broken Covenant) # Christina Holt (Left Camp) # Hikari Kamiya (Left Camp) # Aurora "Rory" Prescott (Broken Covenant) # Angelique Fleur (Ghost) # May 'Mayhem' Whitford (Hunter of Artemis) # Julio Rodriguez (Left Camp) # Meribel Rebane # Hayley Styles # Leonardo Eridos # Chloe Matthews Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Eris have the ability to cause a group of people to become irrational and fight amongst themselves for no reason for a short time. # Children of Eris have the ability to temporarily stun a person for a short time. Defensive # Children of Eris have the ability to create a field of energy around them, which stuns anyone who steps inside of it. # Children of Eris can create a short lived “storm of strife” which causes everything within it to change, warp, or break. The effects are random, but typically powerful and can stretch over a wide area depending upon the amount of energy put into it; the larger the field, the more energy it drains. Passive # Children of Eris are innately stronger in times of battle or any other kind of chaos. Supplementary # Children of Eris have the ability to force a state of confusion upon another person for a limited time, allowing the child of Eris to attack or flee freely. # Children of Eris have the ability to create small illusions of something desired, which will appear as something different to each person, depending on what the person desires. This can be used to distract others. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Eris can perpetuate an aura of discord which breaks the minds of everyone nearby, making them go into an enraged state and attack anyone nearby. Traits # Children of Eris are often quick to cause arguments and fights between others. # Children of Eris are naturally gifted with "reading" someone and playing their insecurities. Pets St.Bernard-Pitbull named Grover. Treaties with other cabins I, Danton Radley, have made a treaty with Hades' Cabin. * We will give mutual defense in case of attacks * Allied on quests. I, Danton Radley, have made a treaty with Nemesis' Cabin. * We will give mutual defense in case of attacks Allied on quests I,Lulu Roberts have made a treaty with the Nike cabin. We will give mutual defense in case of attacks along with Allies on Quests, and vice versa. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Eris